Say It With Chocolate
by Saniwa
Summary: [FujiRyo, fifth gift] Ryoma’s perception about chocolate and Valentine’s Day is changed after Fuji... helping him out of his sour mood. Warning: Er... bondage, SMUT, silliness, the ‘wrong’ use of chocolate and unbetaed. Happy Valentine's to all of you!


Disclaimer: If I do own Tenipuri; the show will be rated +21 girls :)

Pairings: FujiRyo

Rating: R

Summary: Ryoma's perception about chocolate and Valentine's Day is changed after Fuji... helping him out of his sour mood.

Warning: Er... bondage, SMUT, silliness, the 'wrong' use of chocolate and unbeta-ed.

* * *

"Ochibiiiii."

Golden eyes darted up from hands who were working their way on a white shirt, addressing the owner of that childish voice with a glare, "What?" Most people would back away if Echizen Ryoma's trademark death glare was directed to them. But then again it was Kikumaru Eiji he was dealing with, a Seigaku regular with awareness for other's moods as good as his.

"You haven't given Fuji any chocolate nya!" it was more a statement rather than a question as the redhead's eyes widened in disbelief.

A loud bang could be heard in that noisy locker room of Seigaku tennis club as Ryoma slammed his locker shut, making the rest of the regulars went quiet with everything they were talking about, "NO!" then he hissed dangerously, eyes narrowed.

Eiji jumped a feet high on the air because of boy wonder's behavior but as soon as he landed back again on the ground, turned frowning, "Why?"

If his sempai was pretending that he hasn't got the hint of his dislike ness about this conversation, he covered it up very well. But Ryoma knew all his sempais TOO well; Eiji was poor on hiding things. He sighed, "Because I don't like chocolates," was his only reply before turning around and walking out of the room, fully changed. But when his hand was just about on the knob, he heard a too familiar amused chuckle. He didn't have to turn around to see who it was, only one person in this whole world has an enjoyment on seeing or making him suffer; besides his idiot father.

"Nya?" Eiji titled his head to the side as Ryoma was out of the room, "Ochibi don't like chocolate, how come nya?"

"Don't mind, Ryoma, Eiji," Fuji put his hand on his best friend's shoulder smiling as usual though inside, he perfectly knew what made his little lover like that. And he decided to change that mood later on today. Yes, Fuji Syusuke had come up with a good idea for their first Valentine. Something for his eyes only, involving chocolates, ribbons, and... bed. Inside, Fuji chuckled darkly.

As Ryoma walked towards the court where Tezuka was ordering laps for non-Regulars members who were distracted because of the sea of fan-girls who were gathering around; he kept complaining, cursing, or doing every single thing possible in his mind to ease his raising temper. _Why do people keep asking such stupid question like that! _He pondered about tons of annoying remarks which were thrown at him today. _You don't give Fuji a chocolate this Valentine's Day? Are you going to give Fuji-san chocolate today, Ryoma-san? _ _Don't forget to give your boyfriend something shonen; he might screw you silly for that. _Even his good-for-nothing Oyaji was having the time of his life because of this. How he hated Valentine's Day

Even though he was the uke in this relationship and the one who screamed louder, those didn't make him a girl._ Because… I'm NOT a girl! _Ryoma's mind screamed miserably, _I'm Fuji's boyfriend dammit! _Then again, it was that sadistic tensai who was beautiful, not him. _So why don't they think Fuji as the girl instead? _Ryoma kept complaining about this, _Saa… but you're the cute one, Ryoma, _was Fuji's innocent reply once and he growled. Ryoma didn't realize that he was twitching and frowning terribly; making some girls who were going to approach him backed away, afraid that their prince might eat everyone who was coming along his way.

Practice that day was ended rather uneventfully; well if you called huge piles of chocolates filling the tennis club locker room along with many other gifts the Regulars didn't /dare to open/ want to know were usual things, yes it was just a routine on Valentine's Day at Seigaku. Not to mention, they had to sneak out quietly like cats after practice if they still want to be in one peace, avoiding every single trap their fans had set up in order to catch them. Inui's plan for their escape was rather successful, only Momo and Kaidoh got little scratches since they were fighting when they tried to escape, attracting unwanted attention from those crazy girls.

The Regulars were walking down the street while chatting animatedly (on Eiji's and Momo's part) about today, then one by one was parting towards their home. Soon, it left only Fuji and Ryoma, walking side by side in eerie silence.

"Ryoma," the older boy tried to break the silence but the first year remained quite. Fuji sighed, "Did I anger you or something?" still silenced. Fuji couldn't take it anymore and decided to carry out his plan, "Come, we're going to my house."

"What! Chotto!" Ryoma tried to struggle from Fuji's dead grip but no succeed. The tensai surely had deceived many people with his feminine look.

"I've contacted your parents that you'd spend the night at mine," Fuji reasoned cheerily as that was the thing Ryoma cared about.

Ryoma growled, _great! _Now his perverted father would have more in store for future reference on teasing him. As soon as Ryoma entered the huge house of Fuji's; he noticed the usual emptiness, "Where's your sister?"

"She's at work and most likely won't be home today. She has a date with her boyfriend."

"Oh."

"So, why you don't go up to my room while I prepare hot chocolate for us."

"What? Chocolate! Fuji, you know, I..." but Fuji was already gone in a flash to the kitchen, leaving Ryoma who was staring dumbly. After dragging him to his house, was that all Fuji going to do? They were JUST going to drink hot chocolate. Ryoma shook his head; he just didn't understand the older boy sometimes. His nickname suited him, the tensai, no one could guess what Fuji was thinking or going to do next. Your brain would explode if you do that. When Ryoma entered Fuji's room; the familiar oddness and scents greeted him. There were cactus by the window and an empty space right if front of the TV for Fuji to sit in.

But what attracted him was a shiny white thing which looked like a ribbon, he assumed, sticking out from the bottom of Fuji's closet.

_That's weird; I didn't saw THAT thing the last time I came here. _

Curiosity won as slowly he made his way towards that closed door and opened it; then he shrieked. Inside, there was an awfully bright red tight French maid costume complete with white rumples on its half exposed chest and bottom part plus white ribbon on the waist to the back. Ryoma shivered upon seeing it, he really wasn't supposed to open the door. It was such a scary sight.

"Like it?"

Ryoma jumped when someone whispered huskily on his ear, "Fu-Fuji."

"I bought it for Yuuta," Fuji said as a matter-of-fact.

Ryoma glared, "Right, and since when your brother's name has changed into Ryoma?" hissed the younger boy dangerously while showing his boyfriend a tag attached on said 'thing'. It was written 'Plan #292, Ryoma'.

"Oops, forgot to take that off," Fuji smiled brightly despite he was caught with the candy, "Okay, I lied. I was going to give it to you for Christmas present."

Ryoma made a mental note to book a first flight to North Pole this Christmas. But he growled at Fuji instead, "Stop treating me like a girl, Fuji-sempai!"

Fuji was silenced for a moment, "Saa… so my guess is right. You've been sulking the whole day because of this," the tensai leant down, brushing his lips gently on the boy's forehead, "You're not a girl, Ryoma, love. Because if you're one… you won't feel this," and with that said Fuji snaked his hand down to that lithe thighs covered by shorts, making the boy gasped.

"AHH…" and all complaints and words flew out of the window as his shirt and short were gloriously missing. When Fuji broke his 'torture', Ryoma was already sprawled on his bed, legs opened wide, face flushed, gasped desperately for breath with a bulge on his boxer. Fuji smiled wickedly, licking his equally swollen lips. Grabbing his lover's by the wrists and put them above the head under a pillow while his lips and tongue were going back on their previous task, leaving none of that creamy skin unexplored. Ryoma moaned uncontrollably and writhed helplessly under Fuji's assault but then he felt something soft circling his wrist and by the time his lusty-fogged mind could register what it was, both of his wrists were already tied to the bed post by a silken red ribbon.

"Fujii..."

"Ssst... you want to know what I have for you, don't you?"

Ryoma gulped, expecting something wicked would be pulled out of the tensai's sleeve.

"I'll be back," Fuji said casually.

"What?" Okay, that was extremely wicked. _He's not going to leave me like this, is he? _"Where're you going?" Ryoma would kick his boyfriend's butt if he planned on leaving him like that.

"Be a good boy and just wait for me for a while," answered Fuji then smiled mischievously before giving Ryoma a peck and left.

It seemed an eternity for Ryoma as he was waiting for Fuji with still growing arousal and desperate need for release. _Damn him, damn... _Ryoma shifted uncomfortably then he heard the bedroom door closed. Craning up his neck, he saw Fuji walked over to the bed, naked while carrying something which looked like a small container. The sight was completely arousing, Fuji's beautiful and lean body gracefully approaching him, "What's that?" he asked hoarsely as Fuji sat on the bed and his opened piercing blue eyes fixed on Ryoma.

"Why don't you find it out by yourself?" teased Fuji, making Ryoma glared. How come Ryoma knew what it was if he was tied up? But then Fuji poured its content to Ryoma's stomach. It was hot chocolate, burning hot in his skin.

"Aw... aw... Fuji! STOP! That's HOT! Fu-Fuji stop!" however despite all the screams and complaints, Ryoma was even more aroused than before. The heat which was covering his body along with Fuji's teasing fingers making adrenaline ran faster to his head. He couldn't even recalled when Fuji freed him from his last remaining clothes as that talented tongue plunged into his chocolate covered navel and up to his nipples. Swiping all the chocolate on its way, Ryoma arched his back taut like a bow when Fuji sucked on his erection before covering it with hot chocolate as well. Ryoma screamed Fuji's name from the top of his lungs.

* * *

"Hm, so now, do you change your opinion about chocolate?"

Ryoma was just nodded; he had lost his ability to speech and think. Fuji chuckled softly and pulled the other close to him. He buried his face to the softness of his boyfriend's hair, murmuring sleepily, "I never treat you like a girl, Ryoma."

"Hn," Ryoma looked up slightly from the crook of Fuji's neck, urging a question, "Then what's with the dress?"

"I just think you will look cute in that," Fuji smiled naughtily, "Don't worry, there will be just the two of us. As if I will let anyone see you like this!" breathed Fuji possessively.

Ryoma snorted but mentally he swore to get his sadistic boyfriend back on White Day. But that would be later, as for now he was just too tired and overwhelmed by everything. Ignoring, all the wanted and unwanted stickiness on him, Ryoma snuggled up to Fuji and closed his eyes, drifting off to slumber.

* * *

Er, sorry if it's not good, gomen ne but I just want to live up the spirit of SMUT-ness of the Thrill Pair XD Also sorry for any grammar mistakes. Hope you all like it,

Noted that this is the R-version since our lovely site doesn't allowNC-17. However for those who are curios and want moreYAOI-ness just say it in your reciew and I'll send it to you but don't forget to put your e-mail address and for those who have LJ account can just follow it to my LJ on my profile, it's available there. Tehehe...

MaY


End file.
